1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container apparatus for video tape cartridges and more particularly, to such a container which is molded in a single piece and requires only the addition of a single spring to complete its assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various containers have been provided in the past for housing tape cassettes, cartridges, reels, etc., (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071 and 4,011,940) those devices which are attractive enough to be used for home video cassette storage are typically not suited for use as shipping containers in that they do not comply with the requirements of the U.S. Mail Department, or, on the other hand, those that do comply with the requirements for shipping containers are not suitable for display in the home. In addition, prior art designs have either been very difficult to mold or if easy to mold required multi-step assembly operations.